Creating a Character
Once you have made an Account you will have to create a character. Merle Ambrose, the headmaster, will guide you through this. As well, here is the Message from Merle Ambrose welcoming your wizard to Wizard City. School There are seven schools of magic to choose from. At early levels there is little difference between them, but as you progress you will acquire more spells from your school than from the others. There are some differences in power between the schools. But remember that although the spells are different, the end result is the same: Defeated enemies. For example, the School of Storm has the most powerful damage spells but also the highest "fizzle" or failure rate, the School of Life has healing spells and low damage but the highest success rate of casting, the School of Death features spells that hurt enemies and heal the player simultaneously, the School of Fire has high damage and has spells that do damage over time, the School of Ice has high Health, but not as much damage as Storm or Fire, the School of Myth has the most Minion spells and has some interesting attack spells, and the School of Balance has a variety of different spell types. In every case, the more damage the school can do, the higher the failure rate for casting spells from that school is. You can choose your school manually, or answer a short series of questions from the Book of Secrets to determine which school of magic your character is best suited for. (The default is to use the Book of Secrets. Click SKIP THE TEST in the bottom left corner if you want to choose yourself.) The seven primary schools are: *School of Storm *School of Fire *School of Ice *School of Death *School of Myth *School of Life *School of Balance Choose wisely, as once you choose a school for a character you cannot switch. Gender and Look Next you choose whether your character will be a boy or a girl. If you are unsure, ask your parents and perhaps return to the game when these things are clear to you. You can then customize your character. Choices include *Face / Color ("Colour" outside the U.S.) *Hair / Color *Hat / Color *Robe / Color *Shoes / Color Name Lastly, you can choose your Player Name. You can generate a name by picking from three lists: First Name; First part of your Last Name; and Second Part of your Last Name. For example, you can make the name Andrew ThunderCaller. Visit Player Names for more details about your player name. Starting Play Once you create your wizard, he or she will be placed in the waiting room with any other characters you have created, where you can decide which of your wizards you want to adventure with by clicking on them. You can have a maximum of six wizards; to create a new wizard, push ‘New’ on the waiting room screen. To play, from the waiting room select a character and click PLAY to be transported to the magical world of The Spiral. All wizards begin the game with the basic Tutorial quest, which shows you How to Play. You can skip the tutorial.